


Nugget Kisses

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arousal, F/M, Fighting, YOI Ships BINGO, spite kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: The Crispy twins are fighting [again], and to prove a point Sara grinds up against Minami, an innocent bystander.





	Nugget Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Ships BINGO - second square unlocked  
> Title: Nugget Kisses  
> Author: Francowitch  
> Bingo Square: Sara/Minami  
> Pairing: Sara/Minami  
> Summary: The Crispy twins are fighting [again], and to prove a point Sara grinds up against Minami, an innocent bystander. 
> 
> Thank you to [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Nugget Kisses

_ “Mickey! I am so tired of you and your need to control my every move! I am your sister, not your fucking lover!” _

A tanned woman with dark hair and violet eyes came storming out of the staging area and into the practice rink. Minami and Emil who were talking together over their programs this year jumped out of the way as she screamed out a fast stream of Italian in the direction of her twin. Emil and Minami stared at each other their eyes wide wondering what they should be doing as they watched exchange. 

There was another back and forth in angry Italian when Sara spun around to face Minami and Emil. She glanced at Emil then scoffed, turning her attention on Minami, her violet eyes considering something. Minami barely had glanced back at Emil in a silent plea of help before a pair of lips were crushed up against his own. Minami’s eyes widened at the feel, then relaxed melting into the touch, his hand wrapping around Sara’s slender waist to pull her in closer. He felt her tongue pressing against his bottom lip, begging for entry. He adjusted his head opening his mouth to allow their tongues to explore. 

He had no idea what was going on, but as Sara pressed herself closer, rolling her hips against him, Minami was in no position to argue nor did he want to end it. They moaned into each other’s mouths, Minami could feel his arousal growing and pressing against his leggings. As they parted Sara’s eyes were slightly glassy, she smiled softly at him, making Minami flush bright red. 

“Well that was unexpected,” Sara spoke, her voice husky and heavily accented.

Minami chuckled, “You’re telling me- I was just standing here.”

Sara smirked, “You seemed like the better option.”

Minami’s eyebrow raised, “But Emil is better looking and taller.”

Sara leaned in her breath tickling his ear as she spoke, “Yes, but he is also in love with my brother.”

The mention of her twin made Minami stiffen.  _ Fuck! That is right, her guard dog, Michele!  _ Minami looked over her shoulder to see both Emil and Michele standing there with their mouths agape. “So what do we do now?” Minami asked his voice low.

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Sara giggles, “but I wouldn’t mind more of what you were doing just now. When are you finished practice?”

Minami sighed,  _ shit, practice. _ “I have the ice for an hour before the next group goes on.”

Minami felt as a card was slipped into his training jacket pocket, “Room 1525, see you in an hour.”

Minami nodded swallowing, he had no idea how the hell he was going to skate when all of his blood was right now focused on one portion of his anatomy. This was going to be the fastest practice in the history of practices. Sara smiled and winked, her violet eyes twinkling with promise. As she walked away, Minami noticed the smirk from Emil and that Katsuki had just joined them with a look of confusion, which he shared with his coach. Minami turned and got onto the ice before his coach decided to start yelling at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
